walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Steel Bridge
Info Steel Bridge is the sixth area in the game. It has 6 stages. Story Mission Steel Bridge Story Choices Before Stage 1: Garrett and Darius are talking about the bridge being swarming with Walkers. Garrett is sighing about 'wishing we had one more gun'. Darius tells him it's not important now. The bridge is swarming with walkers and they question whether it's the only way back to Woodbury. They ask you what to do. ---- '1. Go Across the Bridge' Garrett tells us to keep moving then. '2. Look for Another Way' Garrett and Darius both go looking for another way. They can't find another way other than the bridge. Garrett tells us to keep moving. ---- At the beginning of Stage 2, Mitchell Jr (if alive) OR Margaret appear and attack you. Mitchell Jr / Margaret tell you that Ruby (Margaret's daughter) died and want revenge. Darius doesn't care, saying that they 'were going to take one of our people (Sandy)' (If you chose to let the Fuel Depot group stay) OR 'you attacked us first' (otherwise) and have to pay for it. Stage 2 fight ensues. You receive Mitchell's SMG at the end of the area (If you told Jim to leave in Homemart/Area 1). You receive Margaret's Knife at the end of the area (If you trusted Jim in Homemart/Area 1). ---- At the start of Stage 5, Garrett notices that there are walkers on both sides. He asks us what to do. ---- '3. Garrett covers the rear. We push through to the other side' Darius is the ally for Stage 5. '4. Garrett and Darius run across. You cover the rear.' A Faction Member is the ally for Stage 5. ---- After Stage 6, Barker (who returns and fights you during Stage 6 for Gavin) is defeated and injured. The hoard approaches. Barker is talking about how Gavin was fighting for us. Garrett and Darius argue that Woodbury should be for everyone and Gavin wouldn't have let that happen. Garrett asks what should we do with Barker. Darius says to leave him for the walkers. Garrett responds by saying 'that's cold Darius' before asking you what to do. You can either shoot Barker out of mercy or let the walkers get him. ---- '5. Put Barker down. We're not animals' You shoot Barker in the chest and he dies soon after. Garrett is happy with your call. Garrett then says the stuff with Lilly doesn't matter anymore. Garrett tells you that 'You're tough, you're compassionate and you're loyal to those you trust'. Garrett then tells you that he wants Woodbury to be run under you. Darius agrees by saying 'Better you than anyone else. The town's yours'. '6. Leave him for the walkers' You leave with Garrett and Darius. The hoard arrives soon after and eats Barker alive. Garrett is angry that you let Barker suffer. Darius is proud saying that you are not afraid to do the dirty things when you have to. Garrett agrees and tells you that he wants Woodbury to be run under you. Darius agrees by saying 'Better you than anyone else. The town's yours'. Area Completion Rewards Mission Rewards: XP x 640, Materials x 4,100, Food x 4,100, Barker's Rifle, Mitchell's SMG OR Margaret's Knife Category:Missions Category:Walkers Category:People